Mine
by Mrs.Northman
Summary: Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest: He's always saying she's his but what does that mean? Know the story behind the saying...but will it make a difference?


**Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Title: Mine**

**Your Pen name: **

**Characters: Eric and Sookie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in any of the Charlaine Harris books. **

A/N: I would like to just take a moment to thank Julie for bringing this contest to my attention and giving some great inspiration when I needed it most. You totally rock Julie! I would also like to thank my beta Susan for dealing with my neuroses and helping me map out this little diddy. I will never understand where she gets her patience for me but I do hope she keeps it coming.

I hope that you all like it so please vote vote vote! Enjoy....

*********************************************************

"Look Eric, I don't know what your problem is." Sookie yelled. "Why does it threaten you that I want to be my own woman? I am not a piece of property!"

"You are MINE!" Eric roared back. "You've always been mine! You were mine then, now, and even before you were born. The sooner you let go of the wording and embrace the meaning the better off we both will be!"

They both were heaving heavy breaths as his blue eyes seared into hers and she stood before him unyielding. Eric had been trying to persuade Sookie to give them a fair chance but she couldn't get past the formalities to see what it is that they could actually have. This was not their first fight on the subject and Eric knew it wasn't going to be the last. She just didn't understand.

"What does that mean _'even before you were born.'_?" Sookie asked. When he didn't answer she kept going. "You've acted like I was yours since the day we met and I want an answer." He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word she pushed her point. "The _whole_ truth."

Eric regarded his hard-headed bonded mate for a moment. The truth was that there truly was more to the story than she knew, more to _their_ story. Maybe telling her about their past would help...hell it certainly couldn't hurt it. They've been going around in circles for months now; he needed a new angle.

"Fine." He said. "Let's go into the living room. I have a...story I need to tell you."

She was going to refuse and demand that he tell her what was going on right now, but something in his eyes killed her words. They silently made their way to the couch. He sat on one end and she made to move to the other but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She was about to protest but he spoke before she had a chance.

"Please Sookie. If I'm going to tell this story then I am going to need to hold you." He tucked her stiff body under his arm so that her head rested on his shoulder. Slowly she relaxed under his touch but he still didn't speak.

"Eric, you can tell me anything." Sookie said, barely above a whisper. She could feel the seriousness and sorrow that he was trying to hold back from their bond and she took his hand in hers to reiterate her words.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath and squeezed her soft hand in silent thanks before he began. "You say that I acted as if you were mine since the first time we met. This is both correct and untrue."

"What does that even mean Eric?"

"The first time I met you I wanted you, not because you were Bill's but because you already belonged to me. The first time you thought that we met, in my club, wasn't actually the first time that we met."

"And where did we meet for the first time if it wasn't in your club?" Sookie asked with a little more bite than she meant. He didn't let her words faze him...he was already a thousand miles away.

"It was the summer of 1970 and I was in San Francisco alone. Pam was off enjoying her exploration of the United States since she hadn't been here since the turn of the century. I was missing my homeland terribly and I had taken to walking the different beaches. Just being by the water would help me so much. Most of the time I would walk on the beach; other times I would swim into the comforting breast of the ocean. Hearing the water break on the shore would remind me of home. The sky was filled with so many stars and I took comfort in finding the constellations that my father taught me.

"The world was moving so fast and yet not at all. Woodstock was still the big talk of the humans...they were so proud. It was the talk of vampires also, of course for much different reasons. A buffet like that was completely unheard of and it was greatly appreciated and now greatly missed. Pam was so upset that she missed out, but those are the breaks. Sometimes my child is hard headed and needs to learn the hard way, but I digress."

With his next words Sookie was no longer listening to a story but looking at a movie as Eric's words painted a vivid picture in front of her face. She could see the muscles in Eric's back ripple as he waded deeper into black water. They watched together as the low rumble of Eric's voice transported them both back thirty-nine years.

********

********

The air was warm as a cool breeze blew in over the Pacific. It was peaceful and just what Eric needed. For now his home was San Francisco. He liked the easy feel of the city and its go with the flow attitude. This is where he came to rest so to speak. Every so often he would go somewhere and just relax. There would be no running a business or trying to gain power. There would just be him trying to soothe his nerves so that he can continue on with his never ending life. It was one of his best decisions when he decided to invest in a yacht, and now he was enjoying his investment.

He had taken to flying aimlessly over the vast ocean. He had no particular place in mind but just flew and enjoyed the feeling of freedom it provided him. Tonight he found himself drawn to the shore. It held a special meaning for him. No matter where he was on the earth, every shore was virtually the same. It's what made him feel closest to his family and closest to his heritage. He flew up and down the California coast, just enjoying the scenery when he finally decided to land. He estimated that he was about thirty five or so miles away from his yacht when he landed facing the ocean.

He took off his shoes and rolled up his pants, then walked until the water came about half way up his calf. He looked into the endless ocean and let the cold swells that broke over his legs wash him back home. It had been so long since he had visited his homeland and he longed to be there, but the pain of seeing it so changed still held him at bay. He couldn't bring himself to go back to his native land but that was okay, because he's never felt more at home than when he was on the water. His life almost a millennia ago consisted of long voyages and savage battles. He was born a warrior, better than anyone in his village had ever seen, and he used all the skills he possessed to aid his father and his kingdom. The glory of Eric brought glory to his father and that is what brought him immense pleasure.

Eric let the sounds of the world around him go as he let his mind drift like the easy currents in the ocean. They took him back over all the things he did when he was human and also all the things he did when he became vampire. His mind ebbed and flowed with no real object to follow just letting one memory drift into another. He no longer saw or heard the world he was currently in, but allowed his senses to take hold of his memories and pull him back completely against the flow of time.

He didn't know how long he stood there on the shore unmoving. It was the scent that alerted him to another's presence. The scent was sweet and full bodied and it didn't fit with the current memory Eric was reliving. He shook his head and looked around to find the source of the intoxicating aroma. He had enjoyed more blood than even he could remember, but he was sure that he had never had anything quite like what was now tickling his nose.

Eric looked to his left and to his right but no one was there. He turned to see if someone was behind him but again no one was there. He faced the ocean again and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply he let the hunter in him track the scent. In the next second his eyes popped open. He let his eyes search the black waters because the aroma was coming from out to sea. It didn't take him long to zero in on the small dot that was breaking the surface in measured even beats.

He took another deep breath, trying to decipher exactly what he was dealing with. Human. The scent was definitely human, a female human, but there was more to it. It was familiar and yet not. It irked him that he couldn't place it but he couldn't dwell on it now because now the small female dot that was breaking the surface of the ocean was taking longer and longer to do so. Every time she did she appeared to be moving further and further to his left. Being a born seaman he knew that she was caught in the under current. If he didn't help her then she would tire and drown.

Eric didn't know that he had even made a decision to even move until he was flying over the waves. He dove into the water when she didn't resurface. He could easily see her in the murky waters and he saw how she was trying to swim back to the surface but wasn't strong enough to do so. Her eyes grew comically big when she saw his intimidating figure coming towards her, but she wasn't scared enough to not reach out for him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her against his own cold body bringing them both back to the surface. He supported her weight as he kept them both afloat while she coughed and sputtered.

"Are you harmed?" He asked her when her coughing began to calm.

"I-" was all she managed as a violent shudder ripped through her body. Her head jerked back onto Eric's shoulder as her whole body seized up. She had been in the water too long and he needed to get her warm...fast.

He took to the air. He knew that the cold air whipping around them would be hell on her but there was no other way. He shielded her as much as he could as he flew but he had no jacket or blankets so it wasn't very much. Her body was shaking in his hands and her teeth began to involuntarily chatter. He flexed his arms around her protectively and pushed himself to fly faster.

Now that she was in his arms, her scent captivated him. It wrapped around his every sense and thought process and all he wanted to do was protect her. Her scent could rival a fairy's but he was still in complete control of himself. He knew that if she really was a fairy that she would have been dead while still in the water. Besides he could smell her human scent. There may be some fairy blood somewhere in her but it was distant enough to not cloud his mind with bloodlust.

Though she was cold her body was still warm compared to his and her soft curves that were pressed flush against his body made him tingle, like there were little sparks going off inside of him. Her hair was dark from being wet but he would guess that she was a blond. Her tangled blond locks were almost long enough to touch her bottom. From the feel of her in his arms he knew that she wasn't very big but that was about all he could tell about her.

She clung weakly to his wet shirt as his yacht came in sight. For the first time, he hated that he had dropped anchor so far out to sea. He landed loudly on the deck but was down below within a second. He pulled down the blankets on his bed and placed the beautiful stranger under them, making sure to tuck her in tightly before he disappeared. It had taken a lot of talking and greasing of palms to have the luxuries he did on board. His king sized bed and whirlpool bathtub are just two that he now felt vindicated in insisting upon.

He's never been big on humans but he'd read enough medical journals to know that he needed to bring her temperature up slowly. He would have to remember to tell Pam that he was right. She thought that reading the medical journals were a waste of time but he insisted that he have a little knowledge, after all the more they knew about what human medicine was capable of the easier it would be for them to disguise any accidental deaths.

Once the tub was filled with lukewarm water he gently pulled back the covers and picked up the beautiful stranger's still shaking body. Her teeth were still chattering loudly and he thought that if they didn't stop soon she would surely break a few of her teeth. Every so often her body would jerk and seize up but he kept a firm hold on her. It was then that he noticed that she had on a black body suit. He lowered her into the tepid water with it still on, being careful to place her head on a folded towel to cushion the blow if her body kept jerking.

"Can you speak?" He asked. Her teeth were still chattering but not as violently as before.

She opened her mouth several times but couldn't keep her teeth still enough to form words. Defeated she jerked her head to the side and he nodded that he understood that she couldn't. Her body ached and her mind was foggy. All she wanted to do was to pass out for the next decade...maybe the eighties would be better to her although this beautiful stranger saved her from the frigid night waters. She knew that he wasn't human, how could he be, when he flew them to his boat. Her mind slowly thought about it and she just couldn't bring herself to care. He saved her life and she would spend the rest of her life thanking him.

He was beautiful. His long golden locks, darkened with the water, framed his face as it lay tangled on his head. His eyes were the bluest blue that she had ever seen and they were so deep that she thought she was looking into a literal eternity. He was beautiful but all of his facial features were strong and distinctly male. She knew guys that would give their left nut to look as he did. He was her savior and she didn't even know his name.

As her body slowly stopped shaking, Eric turned on the hot water warming it more and more. The suit she wore sparked his memory. He remembered one of his past meals had one in her closet. He knew that it was meant to insulate the body from the frigid temperature of the ocean, which meant that it would insulate her from the warming water too.

"My name is Eric." He said softly. He could tell how the questioning look in her expressive eyes left for a moment before returning with even more intensity. "I won't hurt you but I do need to remove your suit. I need to warm you little by little and the wet suit will hinder that." He looked for some reaction from her to know that she understood his words. Another jerky nod told him that she did.

He pulled at the material under her chin and it easily gave way to his strength. He made quick work of the rest of her suit, revealing the midnight blue bikini she wore beneath it. His body instantly responded to the sight. Her body was flawless. Her ample bosom was full and perky. Her stomach was flat and smooth. Her supple thighs were powerful and yet very feminine, they seemed to go on and on. He looked back up her body to see the silky contours of her long neck. He wanted to jump in the bath with her, but as her perfect body jerked violently again, he knew he couldn't.

She studied his face as his eyes devoured her body. She was very athletic but never had a boyish figure; and at the moment she couldn't have been more thankful for that. He looked hungry in a way that she had never seen on a man before and it made her heart pound harder in her chest. She almost thought he could hear it because his eyes hungrily moved back up her body towards her face. She tried to reach out to him but her body began to seize again. He-Eric turned on the hot water a bit more, using his hand to gently move it around.

Her body soon stopped shaking and her teeth stopped chattering, but she was so very tired now. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. She had a million questions for him but she couldn't even find her voice. He seemed to understand her anyway as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't fight it." Eric murmured. "Drift away, I will take care of you."

The last thing she saw before she slipped into a warm blackness was Eric's face. His eyes were warm and there was a soft smile playing on his perfect lips. She wished she could tell him but the black came upon her too swiftly.

Eric's smirk turned into a full blown smile as her eyes closed and the first word he heard her speak sent a shock through his system. _"Beautiful."_ She breathed. He watched her for a long while after she passed out. Twice he drained the tub half way and then filled it with hotter water. It took longer than he liked for her skin to loose its deathly hue but once it did he drained the tub and wrapped her limp body in a towel before carrying her back to the bed. He knew that there was no way she would wake up anytime soon but just in case he wrote a quick note telling her that he was going to get some supplies for her and that he would be back soon. With a final look at the sexy angelic stranger's face he turned from the room and took to the skies.

*********

It was dark and her body ached. She looked around but nothing was familiar. She quickly tossed the sheets from her body and jumped from the bed, only to have her legs buckle beneath her. She was weak and her entire body ached but she couldn't dwell on that, she had to go to the bathroom _badly_. She thought she saw something move in her peripheral vision but when she turned to look, nothing was there so she began to drag herself on her hands and knees towards where she hoped the bathroom was.

She was relieved to see that she was right as she passed through the bathroom door. She pulled herself up on the door before closing it and then stumbled her way through the bathroom to do her business. Her legs were shaky as she tried to stand in front of the sink in order to wash her hands when she noticed a note taped to the mirror above it.

_Beautiful Stranger_

_I am glad that you are up and around, but I imagine that your muscles do not agree with me. Last night I took the liberty of going back to shore to get some provisions for you. There's a set of clothes for you on the side of the tub. I would recommend soaking in a hot bath._

_When you are ready I am waiting on deck for you. Hopefully tonight I will be able to learn your name. I imagine that it is as beautiful as you are. _

_Until Then,_

_Eric_

Hmm, she would have to keep her eyes open for him, this Eric....

Her mind began to flash with the events of the night before. She'd decided to go and think on the ocean. She knew it was dangerous but it was something that she loved doing and was comfortable with because she did it so often. Nothing bad had ever happened to her. She would paddle out and then just sit, or sometimes lie, on her board watching the stars and the distance of nothingness of the ocean. It was her favorite place to think. There was no one around to bother her and she could relax.

She carefully made her way over to the bathtub and filled it with water as hot as she could stand it. There were scented oils on the side of the tub and she chose the vanilla bean to assist in her soaking. She moved the clothes Eric left for her onto the floor without examining them and then lowered herself into the heated water. She couldn't help but moan her appreciation of the steaming water as it enveloped her aching muscles. She closed her eyes as the rest of the night came back to her with frightening speed.

Freak wave.

Loosing her board.

Trying to swim back to shore.

She had drifted further out than she realized but it didn't stop her from swimming towards the lights from the shore. She knew that she didn't have a choice. She was so tired but she pushed her burning muscles forward. She was almost to the shore line when she saw it moving. Every time she looked up the setting seemed different. That's when she realized that she was caught in the tide. She tried to swim accordingly but her muscles were seizing up on her. Soon she was going under water and each time she did, it took her longer to come back to the surface. The last time she went under she rallied against her own body but it was of no use she couldn't make it back to the surface. She was going to die.

She knew she was right when the angel came to her. She reached out to him, eager for his embrace. Her entire body was burning beyond belief and somehow she knew that he was the key to making it all stop. She was happy when he took her hand and pulled her close. She didn't know how but the next moment they were flying and she clung to him like he would disappear. It became hazy for her. She knew that time was moving but she was losing it at intervals and the next thing she knew she was wrapped in warm and dry blankets. Did he ask her something? Maybe...she couldn't recall.

She was in awe of how well her angel took care of her. Eric, the name seemed to fit him very well. She recalled his face with its strong manly features that still seemed beautiful to her. She couldn't recall anything else about his body type, but his eyes stuck with her. When he told her not to fight her sleep it seemed to her as if he almost willed it to happen...but that's not possible right? She didn't know and she really didn't care. At the moment all she wanted was to get up on deck as fast as she could.

She washed herself quickly, noting how much better she felt now that her muscles had a chance to relax and unknot. She pulled the plug on the drain and quickly stepped out the tub. She dried off with the towel that was placed with her clothes and then picked up her clothing. Something clattered to the floor as she held up the emerald material. It was a beautiful light weight dress. The top was designed to cling tightly to her form while it loosened just below the bust into a floor length free form. She looked to the floor, to find a brush and toothpaste along with a tooth brush; that's what clanged to the floor when she picked up the dress. Also there was a pair of emerald panties and they were simple and understated. That, however, didn't keep the blush from creeping up on her face.

The thought of Eric buying her underwear made her stomach knot. It didn't escape her notice that he didn't get her a bra. She quickly donned the dress and panties then hurried through brushing her teeth and hair. She headed towards the stairs she could see from the bathroom door. There lying on the floor were a pair of white ballet flats and a white sweater. She stepped into the shoes and donned the sweater. She didn't know how cold it was up there but after having been pulled from the ocean she didn't want to take anymore chances of getting sick.

She walked onto the deck and was instantly reminded of why she went to the ocean in the first place. It was beautiful. It seemed as if every star came out for her viewing pleasure. The moon was big and bright in the sky. She walked to the side of the boat and was met by the vastness of the ocean.

A throat cleared behind her. She turned around to see Eric standing there with a cup that was steaming in his hands.

"I thought that you would like to have something warm to drink." He said as he offered her the steaming cup. She mutely took it, struck momentarily dumb by his smooth voice. It was like the finest cognac, strong and smooth and radiating warmth.

"Thank you." She finally replied. Her voice was small and timid and just a bit hoarse from all the salt water. She sipped on the drink, hot chocolate, and it coated her throat soothingly. He smirked.

He knew that he had chosen the right dress as soon as she stepped into the moonlight. She was beautiful and he guessed that she stood about six feet to his six foot five frame. Her hair hung in loose ringlets more than half way down her back though it was a darker blond than he'd originally thought; it was almost brown. She was lean and the dress accented her breasts perfectly. When he bought it he thought that it would be too long for her, but now that she was standing before him he could see that it fell perfectly; just barely scraping the floor. He wanted her to be comfortable and this dress served both their needs. Even raspy her voice was like balm on a wound he didn't know he had. He knew then that he was in big trouble.

He held out his hand to her and like last night she took it without question. He felt a jolt, as soon as their skin made contact with each other; by the way that her hand twitched in his she felt it too. He led her over to a pair of lounge chairs. He sat on one and motioned for her to do the same on the other and she complied with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"A lot better Eric, thank you." She replied. He silently thrilled at the sound of his name on her lips. "I don't think that I can ever repay you for saving my life."

"Of course you can." He said. He couldn't help but to smirk when she jumped a bit- surprised by his answer. He knew he had her complete attention when she turned to the side of the lounge chair to face him head on and waited for him to continue. "You can tell me your name."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks colored a deep red as the realization that she still hadn't told him her name dawned on her. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sorry, um.." She stumbled. "My name is Siobhan. Siobhan McCormick." She rasped holding out her hand to him.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, then turned it over and kissed her palm. Her blush deepened. "It is my pleasure to meet you Siobhan." He murmured. He inhaled her vanilla tinted scent, letting his nose caress the pulse point on her wrist. She shuddered but didn't pull away from him.

"Tell me." Eric said as he straightened up and looked into her eyes again. He was careful to keep hold of her hand. "Tell me how you ended up in the ocean in the first place."

She took a deep breath and recounted her own thoughts from earlier out loud. It all flowed from her and once she started she couldn't stop. With every word she felt lighter and lighter. Eric listened intently and never interrupted her. He soaked in every word but he kept coming back to the same question. When she was done, he looked into her red rimmed eyes to see how much more she could take. He thought that she could go a bit further. She'd already proven how strong she was.

"I understand why you went out there," He started. "But why did you feel the need to get away to begin with? What happened to make you want to get away?"

Instantly her hand tensed in his and she tried to draw it away but he wouldn't let go. He pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest and her head nestled into his neck. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he had never acted such a way with a human. Saving her when there was no gain...caring if that human was upset, what was going on with him.

She was shaking but she kept the tears at bay because she just didn't have it in her to cry the night away, not tonight. Eric's arms were strong and cool and comforting around her. She knew it was irrational but she didn't want to be away from him now that he held her in his arms. She pulled back to tell her that she was okay because she didn't want him to think that she was crazy. Her cheek moved across his as she moved to look into his eyes.

They were so blue and so filled with concern. He was just so perfect. Before she knew that she had moved, her lips crashed into his and she kissed him with everything she had in her. It was like she had no control over her own body because every part of her was being pulled to his awaiting lips. He was still for a moment but quickly responded in kind. His arms tightened further around her as if he thought she would fall apart and he needed to hold her together. She moaned her pleasure in his mouth and her hands soon tangled in his long golden tresses. His cool tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily granted.

She pushed him back so that he was lying back against the lounger and faster than she thought possible he rearranged her so that she was straddling his waist. He was _huge_ and she gasped in surprise. She wasn't a virgin but she had never had anything even close to what she felt pressed against her dripping core. Eric ground his hips into hers, reveling in the heat and moisture that was already radiating from her body. Should he stop this? Probably so. Will he do it? Hell to the fuck no!

Her breath caught as he explored her mouth but in the next second she was right there with him again. He let his hands roam over her toned body, causing her to moan in pleasure. When he reached her ass she ground her hips, making them both groan in pleasure. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to claim her body as his over and over again. He pushed her back and she sat up panting. Just as she began wondering if she did something wrong, her dress and sweater disappeared and she was shocked by the cool ocean air hitting her overheated body. Her nipples instantly harden in response and they were calling Eric's name. In the next second his mouth closed over her right nipple and his tongue began paying homage to her hardened nipple as his hand covered her left breast. He made sure his hand was mirroring the movements of his tongue.

Siobhan's head fell back in ecstasy. "Eric." She breathed as her hands began to claw at his shirt. She desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers. She felt his hand disappear from her left breast for a second and then it was back and she was clawing at Eric's bare skin, causing him to growl. She smiled to the sky because it sounded like he was enjoying it...that is until he bit her nipple and she screamed out. She ground her hips into his again and his head fell back and she saw a flick of movement in his slacked jaw.

His gaze snapped back to hers as another growl seemed to rumble through his chest. Siobhan froze as her eyes dropped from his and fell on his fangs that were shining in the moonlight. Her heart pounded in her chest but she still didn't move. Her mind was trying to digest what her eyes were seeing but it kept getting lost in translation.

"Do not be afraid." Eric crooned. "I will not hurt you." He could glamour her into not being afraid but he really didn't want to do that. He didn't want to manipulate her...what the hell?

His voice knocked her from her dazed confusion. He's a vampire, of this she was sure. She didn't realize she was reaching forward until she saw her fingers stroke his fang...there was nothing fake about it. _'He was a vampire. She was saved by a vampire. She wanted to kiss and have sex with a vampire. Eric was a _vampire_.'_It didn't matter how her brain phrased it, she still wanted him. He saved her life when he didn't have to. He let her sleep and heal when he could have drained her. She trusted him...he's already proven himself.

"Will your bite hurt me?" She asked. She noticed her breath was still ragged from his passionate kisses.

"No." He replied. "But you don't have to do this if you don't want to." What the hell was he saying? This was not him. He took what he wanted, damn the consequences; and yet he couldn't stop the words from falling from his lips.

Siobhan didn't answer him. Her fingers moved from his fang to cup his cheek. She leaned forward and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. She accepted him as he was. Then she ran her tongue over his fangs, causing a shudder to rip through his body, she wanted him as he wanted her. She didn't know what that would do to him however as she felt the light sting of her panties being ripped away from her body.

He ran his fingers through her already slick folds and an appreciative rumble emanated from his chest. He felt her shiver at the sound as her mouth opened to his insistent tongue. He slid his index finger into her feeling how tight she was and knew he had some work to do if he was going to fit within her tight walls. He moved his finger in and out of her in earnest as he broke away from the complicated dance their tongues were doing and began to kiss down her jaw line. She panted above him as small whimpers escaped her lips when he added a second finger.

Her back arched, pushing her breasts into his face and he happily latched on. Her hand tangled themselves in his golden locks, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Yes...Eriiic...please don't stop...ungh rig-...ahhh fuck!" She panted breathlessly as he began stretching her with his fingers. He nibbled on her breast though he didn't draw blood...that would come in due time.

"You're so tight Siobhan." He growled as he felt her body tremble. "Come for me!" He added a third finger and moving his thumb to her swollen nub. She cried out and her body clamped down on his fingers as she came hard on his hand.

"ERIC!" She screamed as her orgasm rocketed through her body. She felt light headed and like her body was made of jelly. She sagged against him panting.

He removed his fingers from her and began to lick them clean. "Mmm you're delicious Siobhan."

"You're amazing." She replied as she tucked her head into his neck. "I want to feel you inside me Eric." She whispered. She'd never said those words to anyone before and with Eric, she couldn't contain them. She felt the pressure of being pushed into his body and her vision blurred, but almost as soon as it started it stopped.

She looked around to see that they were below deck now, in the bedroom where she woke up at. He laid her naked body gently on the bed before he stood up. She watched as he removed his pants, releasing his massive erection. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She was sure that there was no way that he would fit inside her. He seemed unperturbed by it as a small smirk played on his lips.

"I won't hurt you." He repeated to her. She could almost swear that he could hear her thoughts, but she still trusted him. She caught the double meaning to his words and nodded. He climbed on the bed, kissing her ankles as he slowly spread them apart.

She moaned again and lay back on the pillows. Eric took his time as he slowly kissed his way up her legs. By the time he reached her thighs she was putty in his well capable hands. It pleased him when she opened her legs wider to him. Her scent was intoxicating and he inhaled deeply before letting his tongue dive into her succulent folds. She breathed his name and her hands gripped his hair, pushing him further into her center...it was a good thing he didn't need to breathe. He tongue danced that same complicated dance that it did in her mouth and Siobhan's hips bucked. He used one hand to hold her onto the bed. His free hand spread her folds and he blew cool air on her aching core. He delighted in her calling his name so desperately; it was a symphony that he would never get tired of.

He swirled his tongue over her nub as her chant of his name dissolved into moans and grunts of what he thought to still be his name, though he couldn't understand it. He dipped his tongue inside her making a shiver rip through her delectable body and he fucked her with his tongue. Her hands tightened on his hair pushing his face deeper into her as she called on him over and over again. Her body began to tremble and he knew that she was close. He removed his tongue from within her and closed his lips over her nub. Siobhan's cries grew louder and louder as he pushed her further and further towards that golden cliff. He pushed three fingers into her again and her body erupted. He didn't stop his ministrations as he prolonged her high.

She was relaxed and not worried about anything. This was the time to enter her. Using his vampire speed Eric moved up Siobhan's body. She was still half gone in ecstasy but he whispered to her anyway. "Bite me if it hurts. Bite me as hard as you can." With that he pushed inside her.

She was tighter than he thought she was before and a strangled growl erupted from his lips. He was half way in her when Siobhan bit down on the base of his neck. He roared as he continued to fill her slowly. He stopped before he was fully seated but she felt amazing around him. He knew she was not a virgin because he encountered no barrier but his body still trembled at the tightness and the wetness her body was encasing him in. That coupled with the sensation of her drinking from him and it was all he could do not to cum right there on the spot.

She was panting under him. She whimpered and swallowed as she realized her mouth was filling with his blood. She wanted to release her teeth's grip but he was just so fucking big and she did as he faintly remembered him telling her to do. She bit down, and just swallowed his blood. It took a few moments but she was able to think clearly again and she released his neck.

Eric pulled out of Siobhan a little and then pushed back in her to test how ready she was to move forward. She whimpered but moved her hips to meet his. He lengthened out his strokes, moving slowly in and out of hot center. Every time he pushed back in he went a little deeper and a little deeper until he was fully seated within her hot depths.

He began speaking a weird language that she didn't understand but she couldn't bring herself to care, his unknown words were soothing to her and soon she was meeting his every stroke. "Faster." She urged him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He happily complied with her request moving faster and harder within her.

He couldn't understand her because she spoke no actual words but her blood willed him to move harder within her still. He was happy that the link was already set up between him. He could feel the amount of pleasure he was giving her and it was a heady thing. "Bite me!" He ordered her in a voice that sounded choked because he had never felt the things that this stranger was eliciting within him within the last thousand years. She complied and bit him hard. She didn't realize that it was easier this time for her to break his skin. She was too far gone with the pleasure that she didn't even notice that her first bite mark was already completely healed.

Her body was on fire and Eric's blood tasted like nothing she had ever had before. Soon she stopped letting it fall into her mouth and began to actively suck his blood through the wound. A small voice in the back of her head was screaming for her to beware of what she was doing but another wave of pleasure crashed over her as Eric began grinding his hips into her when their pelvises met creating friction on her nub. She cried out because the sensations were all so very much for her. She felt as if she were going to break into a billion pieces at any moment.

He knew that she was on the brink and she was pulling him with her. Her already tight walls began to clamp down on him like a vice as her whole body seized. It seems as if she was at an impasse waiting to be pushed one way or another. Eric took that choice out of her hands as he bit her on the neck, letting his fangs pierce the throbbing artery beneath her satin skin. Her body erupted with an orgasm unlike any he'd ever felt before that seemed to rip them both into billions upon billions of pieces.

Stars burst in her eyes and she no longer saw the cabin of the bedroom they occupied. She floated away into the heavenly skies with Eric right there with her. She thinks she cried out his name as she felt him bite her but she couldn't remember and she really didn't care. With every draw of her blood both their bodies shook with the unrelenting orgasmic power that enveloped them both like a glove.

All too quickly he released her neck and he began to lick her wounds. There seemed to be this new buzzing of something she couldn't recognize just yet, but it felt right. They both groaned when Eric pulled out of her and fell to the side. They both laid there. She was trying to get a grip on her breath and her heart that felt as if it was trying to fight its way out of her chest. He was trying to get a grip on himself again and focusing on the feelings that he was now feeling from her now that she's had some of his blood. He'd never been bonded before but he has linked useful people to him. This was nothing like that and his centuries old mind was already winding up trying to figure out why.

He absently pulled her into his side and she curled her body into his, letting her leg rest over his. They lay there in silence. She focused on the steady breaths he took and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that there was no heart beat. She didn't know how long they laid there until he finally spoke.

"There is much we need to discuss Siobhan." He stated. She expected this. She knew that she had a hundred questions she wanted to ask him, but not tonight. Tonight she wanted to enjoy Eric's presence. "We will talk tomorrow. I think tonight we should just be together. There are many more ways I want to have sex with you and I don't believe we will have the necessary time to devote to our conversation tonight."

Siobhan laughed at the brute honesty of his words. "You can have me anyway you want me Eric. It will never be enough."

He did...and it wasn't.

********

********

She didn't know how they got there but Sookie was no longer sitting next to Eric with her head on his shoulder, but laying on top of him as she listen to his unusually grave voice recount his past love. She wanted to ask so many times what this had to do with her but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him. There are not many times that he is this somber, but now they had been laying with each other for a few minutes and she couldn't keep her silence any longer.

"Eric what does that have to do with me?"

Eric took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you this but when we were in Rhodes I went to see the Ancient Pythoness. Ever since I first had your blood something in my memory has been plaguing me but I couldn't figure out what it was. Your blood was familiar to me even though I knew I'd never had it before. When we bonded it hit me. I _had_ had your blood before."

"But how is that possible?" Sookie asked impatiently. She felt like she was missing something big. "I think that I would have remembered meeting you before that night in your bar when I was with Bill. You're not very forgettable."

A small smile played on his lips and he kissed her scalp. "There was a reason I chose to tell you this story Sookie. The first time you remember I had your blood was not the actual first time. The first time was thirty-nine years ago, the night after I saved you from the ocean."

"Eric that's not possible."

"Yes it is." He gently corrected. He knew he needed to tread carefully here because he didn't want to risk her anger. "It is if you are Siobhan."

Sookie opened and closed her mind three times, unable to actually say anything. It was then that a thought occurred to her. Eric never said exactly what happened to Siobhan, just that he saved her and then the next night they spent the entire time making love. He never said what happened after that night....

"Uh Eric I think you should tell me what happened to Siobhan because she should be in her late fifties or early sixties, and then I need you to tell me exactly what the Ancient Pythoness said." She didn't know what to think. How could she be Siobhan? And even if she was some reincarnated version of Siobhan, how did he know it. She didn't want him transferring his feelings for Siobhan over to her. She was her own person and if he really did love her she wanted it to be because of her not because of some close encounter of the reincarnated kind.

He took an unnecessary breath and continued his story. "I'm not sure how she even got off the boat. I left her a note saying that I would be back at sun down and that she shouldn't leave the boat. I had left plenty of food and water for her to have. I went to ground not far from the beach. When I woke I made my way back to the beach, and that's when I smelled her. Her scent was only a few hours old. I couldn't tell if it was her going or coming so I flew to the boat only to find it empty. She'd left a note for me on the pillow."

_My Dearest Eric,_

_I know that you asked me to stay on the boat but I just couldn't resist. I should return before you even know I'm gone. If I get caught up don't worry because absolutely nothing will keep me from coming back to this boat. There is so much that I want to ask you and tell you. Somehow being with you just seems right...of course I don't know if you want to be with me too but I guess this is one of the things we will have to talk about tonight._

_I hope you really like your surprise. I just want to show you how much I appreciate everything that you have done for me. See you tonight._

_Yours forever_

_Siobhan_

They sat there quiet for a moment. "Didn't you feel her?" Sookie asked. "If she had your blood, you should have been able to track her, to feel her."

"Yes, that's the problem. I felt her and she was weak. I flew from the boat as fast as I could. When I landed on the beach, I let her scent and her blood tell me where to go. I came to an intersection in the middle of town and your scent just abruptly ended. There was shattered glass on the ground. I inspected it for a moment and realized that there may have been a car accident. I began tracking your scent again when it abruptly ended. It felt as if someone cut the strings that bound you to me. I'd felt this before when someone who's had my blood died and I instantly knew..."

His voice trailed off and tears were coming down Sookie's face. It didn't escape her attention that he went from saying 'her' and 'she' to saying 'you' and your' either. He had already blended them together.

"I searched and searched in the direction that I was already going but I didn't feel anything else or pick up your scent again. You were gone. I went to the sheriff for help but even with the extra man power, we still couldn't find you. Time went by and your family went to the police to have you declared a missing person. Nothing came from it though. Nothing like that had ever happened to me. To have someone disappear on me so completely was infuriating.

"Month's and months later I had moved away. I took to sailing up and down the coast enjoying the sea, and your scent that still lingered. I only went on shore to feed. One night when I went onto land I was walking around and came by a bar and went in. Everyone was uncharacteristically quiet for a bar. They were all watching a TV. It was showing a body being removed from the water. The reporter was saying how the autopsy report had come back on a twenty three year old female who washed ashore three weeks earlier. The autopsy revealed no obvious sign of what killed her and that they weren't revealing her identity until her family could be notified. They said that they had to identify her from her dental records because the body was so messed up from being in the water for so long.

"I knew in that moment who it was and I broke into the coroner's office that same night. Siobhan Marie McCormick was the identifying name that was given. I lost it; killed everything that came across my path. Soon the whole buzz was about a serial killer in southern California. I checked into all my contacts and no one knew anything, there was no buzz anywhere.

"When I spoke to the Ancient Pythoness, I told her this story. She told me that sometimes, and in very rare cases, souls come back to resolve something they didn't finish in a life before. She said that the essence of a person is carried in the blood. That why vampires drink it, that's where the life force is. She said that it's extremely rare to come into contact with a reincarnated spirit because they could be born absolutely anywhere in the world and it's unlikely that they will retain the same gender or race or any superficial stuff like that. However the essence of that soul and everything that makes that soul who and what it is, is retained. When that soul is reborn all of that comes with it and it is reprinted in the blood.

"That is how I knew that I had tasted you. You taste just like Siobhan, only I didn't realize it because there are subtle differences. You are a new person, therefore you don't taste exactly like it, but the very essence of your blood, the very song of your blood is Siobhan. It took you thirty-nine years but you finally kept your promise. You finally came back to me."

His words hung in the air. He knew that he needed to give her the space she needed to process all the information that he laid on her. Hell it took him months to reconcile the two but he did, and he knew he needed to let her do the same.

"So I'm not Sookie? I'm Siobhan and that's why you want me?" She tried to keep the voice out of her voice but he heard it and he felt it too.

"Of course not. You are Sookie Stackhouse, always have been and you always will be." He said in a light voice, trying to ease her insecurities. "I don't love you because it took us two days to know that we were meant for each other when you were snatched out of my arms. You loved me so much that you came right back. How else could you explain that you fell right into my lap for a second time? I know how it feels to loose you, I've done it once and I refuse to do it again. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart Sookie Stackhouse. When you were Siobhan, you cracked the ice around it, and as Sookie you've shattered it.

"You are all that matters to me Sookie. All the rest is just extra. If it came down to choosing between you and everyone else, it would be no contest. All you have to do is say the word and we will be gone. When I say 'you're mine' I don't mean it in terms of property. I mean it in terms of my heart. You have my heart; you've had it for thirty-nine years when we met that fateful summer night. I can't give you up Sookie...not again."

He had been robbed. He should have known what to love and be loved felt like thirty-nine years ago, but that opportunity was ripped away from him by unknown forces. Somehow those same forces allowed him a second chance to experience what he didn't before. He didn't care if he had to quit being Sheriff and become the world's oldest stalker because he would do it with a smile on his face and a jig in his step, though he knew Sookie would never do that to him.

"Can you show me what she looked like?" She couldn't help but ask. Without a word, Eric gently moved from beneath her and walked over to the phone where he knew Sookie kept a note pad and pencil to take down messages. He flipped over a few pages until he had a fresh sheet and quickly sketched Siobhan as he remembered her. A minute after he stood he sat back down and pulled Sookie into his arms.

Sookie gasped. Siobhan was so beautiful and she couldn't help but note the differences in them. Siobhan's hair was way longer than Sookie's and she was a lot slimmer, though she wasn't a rail. Her bosom and hips were full for her frame and her dress, even on paper, seemed to cascade down her body. Sookie noted that Siobhan's facial features seemed more exotic and she didn't know that she was touching her face until Eric began touching hers in the same places. She was so beautiful and she could see exactly why Eric had been drawn to her. Sookie always had a good self image but Siobhan was a twenty to her ten.

"She's beautiful." She heard her voice say.

"Sookie how could you be anything other than beautiful in any lifetime?" Eric asked gently. "You look nothing like you did in your previous life but I love you just the same. Probably more since I know what you mean to me this time...I know how deeply we are twined. It's not what you look like on the outside...though that's what made me want to fuck you to begin with." He flashed a smile that was just so _Eric_that Sookie couldn't help but laugh as he eased her silent preoccupations. He placed his hand on her ample breast, right over her heart. "This is what makes you you. This is what has drawn me to you and you to me. For as long as I exist I am yours, whether your name is Siobhan or Sookie or whatever. You are my soul, and you are _mine._"

Sookie cried at his words. She wanted to fight him more but she couldn't help but believe his words; everything inside her screamed that his words were the complete truth. She had been inexplicably drawn to Eric since their first meeting. She wasn't scared anymore. Clearly something in her felt so attached to him that she had to return from death just to seek him out again. She knows that she could leave him...but she won't. She knows now that she could ask him to leave everything behind...but she wouldn't. She knows that she could spend the rest of her life loving him the way they should have thirty-nine years ago...and she would.


End file.
